Dιєz
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::яeto de los 10 Drabbles con tu яeproductor de мúsica::...::тodo tipo de ρarejas::..


**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, las canciones son de sus respectivos dueños y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!! **_**Acá ando con otra historia...Que raro en mi ¿No? Jeje, el reto de los 10 drabbles con tu reproductor en aleatorio (y sin hacer trampa :P) Es divertido y entretenido !(Y es divertido cuando se te va acabando la canción= final del Drabble xD)**

**Aclaraciones: Así son los nombres de las canciones/ grupo o cantante que las canta.**

(Los que aparecen en la historia)

_Quien narra la historia, osea el POV :D_

**Sin nada con que más retrasarlos...¡A leer!**

* * *

**∂ιєz**

**Scotty Doesn´t Know- Lustra. **(Trent/Gwen/Duncan)

_Duncan´s POV._

No lo puedo creer, Trent ni siquiera lo nota.

¿Pero que se puede esperar de un músico obsesivo?

Bueno, lo siento viejo, se que dije ser tu amigo pero...

No es culpa mía que Gwen me eligiera para ser su "mejor amigo".

¿Esperabas que dijese otra cosa?

No, ella es sólo "mi mejor amiga" y nada más, ¡Quédate tranquilo de una vez! ¡Ya te lo dije!

Bien, ahora quede con mi novia, me tengo que ir...

Eso es lo bueno de Trent, no nota lo obvio, no sabe lo obvio, ni tampoco lo mío y Gwen...

* * *

**Enamorada -Miranda. **(Noah/Izzy/Justin)

_Izzy´s POV._

Lo se, todos me catalogan como una loca, pero aunque no sea "realista" no soy una demente...

Pero Noah cambio mi modo de ver, es decir, ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Sigo haciendo locuras, pero él es mi recompensa, y aunque el idiota de Justin me hizo llorar, Noah fue él único que me ayudó y que no me trató de loca, por eso ahora estoy locamente enamorada de ella.

Y por eso estoy así de feliz, y al final tuvo sentido no haberme rendido aunque fuese "la loca" del show, ahora mismo estoy con él, y aún más feliz porque, después de unas cuantas veces que lo moleste recién nota lo que siento, y me corresponde.

Que suerte que nunca me fui ni me rendí.

* * *

**Barbie Girl -Aqua. **(Lindsay/Tyler)

_Tyler´s POV._

Es divertido verla actuar así, tal y como una verdadera Barbie-Girl.

Preocupándose por las compras, los vestidos, el maquillaje y el peinado, y la ropa que usará mañana.

Si alguien se llegara a aprovechar de ella, uy... De verdad que saldría lastimado, espero que no me mate por intentar defenderla, y lo digo en sentido literal.

Yendo a fiestas caras, comprándose la ropa en la mejor tienda, saliendo bonita y posando a las cámaras con su mejor sonrisa, y yo compartiendo con ella todos esos momentos.

Aunque la "vida de plástico" sería buena, estar con Lindsay es mucho mejor que la vida de muñecas.

-Vamos Tyler, ¡Vamos a la fiesta! -Grita haciéndame una señal con las mano para subirme a su auto.

* * *

**I Got a Felling- Black Eyed Peas. **(Geoff/Bridgette y Duncan/Courtney)

_Geoff´s POV._

Hoy presiento que será una buena noche, y cuando vea a Bridgette la conquistaré.

Y además ayudaré a Duncan con su "problemita" con Courtney.

¡Y haré la mejor fiesta! ¡Todo será fiesta!

Mi padre me dejará de molestar con que me consiga un trabajo ¡Ahora le mostrare que soy bueno en esto!

¡Soy el mejor organizador de fiestas de todo Ontario!

Y gracias a Duncan logré comprarme un auto propio, ¡Y abrir este local!

Por fin le devolví el favor a Duncan, ahora mismo esta bailando muy pegado a Courtney, je.

Y ahora mirare como baila Bridgette, e iré a conquistarla.

Esto es genial, creo que al final esta fue una buena noche pero...

Que siga hasta el lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves viernes, sábado y domingo;

Ojalá que la fiesta sea así todos los días...

Como esta buena noche...

* * *

**Womanizer- Britney Spears. **(Justin/Izzy/Noah)

_Izzy´ POV._

¿Te crees la gran súper estrella? ¿Es por eso que tratas de seducirme?

Ja, otra vez no lo lograras, no será tan tonta como la otra vez.

Si, eres un mujeriego, y por eso no me tendrás.

Mentiroso, eso es lo que mas detesto de ti.

No, no me tendrás, así que deja de molestarme de una maldita vez.

Si, vete dando la vuelta con tu "paso de campeón";

Vete a buscar a otra idiota que te haga caso;

Yo estoy con Noah, y por eso justo él es el Anti-Tú.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Y deja de quejarte de una buena vez porque yo no te voy a prestar atención!

Y gritas que estoy loca, ja, yo te traigo loca, mujeriego;

Así que déjame en paz, de una maldita vez!

¿Pero sabes que? Quizás Heather te preste atención...

Ella si caerá en el juego de un maldito mujeriego....

* * *

**I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry. **(Katie/Sadie)

_Sadie´s POV._

No lo puedo creer, pero nunca lo planee.

Katie es mi mejor amiga, y yo la quiero... ¡Pero no se si así!

Nos conocemos de toda la vida, desde pequeñas pero...

¡Todo por ese trago!

Estaba sentada allí sola, y yo ya había tomado;  
Soy una buena chica, no debí hacerlo...

¿Pero porque estoy taaan confundida?

Ella no creo que se acuerde, ahora mismo estamos comprando ropa y ninguna a tocado el tema.

¿Pero quien puede reclamarme algo? ¡Las chicas somos demasiado lindas!

Nos pintamos los labios con brillos de sabores, andamos perfumadas con aromas ricos, y siempre andamos todas lindas...

¿Alguien me puede culpar por eso?

Aunque haya besado a una chica...

* * *

**Fashion- Lady GaGa. **(Heather/Lindsay)

_Heather´s POV._

¿Quien nos va a culpar?

Somos dos grandes superestrellas;

Siempre andamos fashion;

Y compramos en Gucci, Prada y en Dolce & Gabbana;

Nadie nos negará que somos glamorosas.

Aunque yo lo sea más que Lindsay.

Armani es la ropa que me estoy comprando.

-¿Este vestido te gusta?- Me pregunta Lindsay mostrándome un vestido rosa largo.

-Buscáte el más caro -Le digo probándome unos lentes de sol de Versace.

Y si...Somos las más fashion...

¿Quien no los va a negar?

Somos las chicas más glamorosas que hay.

* * *

**Don´t Jump -Tokio Hotel. **(Heather/Chris)

_Chris´POV._

¿Porque demonios esta este alboroto?

¿Es porque alguien esta arriba de ese edificio?

Mejor iré a ver...Así que salgo de mi limusina con mis lentes de sol para que nadie me reconozca.

-¿Que pasa? -Le pregunto al tipo de allí.

-Una Heather de Isla del Drama se va a tirar del edificio- Responde sin sacar la vista del lugar.

-¿Heather? -Pregunto y salgo corriendo hacia el edificio sin pensarlo, no voy a dejarla morir después de lo que pasamos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿En que demonios piensas? ¡No saltes! -Grita Chris y Heather voltea.

-Vete, como lo hiciste antes.

-No lo haré, deja de hacer idioteces.

-Déjame en paz.

-Si saltas, salto contigo.

¿Que? No me molestes más.

-Ven -Le dice mientras le toma la mano de pronto.

-Eres un idiota, suéltame o...

-No saltarás -Le dice abrazándola.

-Imbecil -Gruñe, y comienza a llorar.

-¿Viste? No soy tan malo... -Le sonríe mientras le corresponde el abrazo.

* * *

**High School Never Ends- Bowling for Soup. **(Chris)

_Chris´s POV._

Esto es patético, ya hace mucho que me gradué... ¡Y nada es diferente!

Digo, están los chicos malos, por ejemplo Duncan;

Las chicas buenas, osea Courtney;  
Las chicas Lindas e idiotas, ¿Quien más que Lindsay?

Heather como la abeja reina y reina del baile;

Los fiesteros como Geoff;

Los nerds como Harold y ahora dejare de los malditos estereotipos;

Mírenme, tengo 25 años y me siento como el la secundaria! Solo que en un Reallity...

Aunque disfruto cuando me pagan...Sólo por presentar esto soy una súper estrella;

Con mucha fama...

¿A quien le importa que la secundaria no termine nunca?

Bueno...A mi ya no me importa...Me iba bien en la secundaria...

* * *

**Riot- Three Days Grace. **(Duncan/Gwen/Trent/Heather)

_Gwen´s POV._

Demonios...Me siento tan... ¿Usada? ¿Lastimada?

Si, después de ese beso de Heather y Trent me sentía así... Aún no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso de vuelta...

Y llegó Duncan...

-¿Quieres divertirte un rato?- Me dijo en frente mío -Mira que el músico no vale la pena, así que será mejor que pares de llorar.

-¿Crees que estoy así por él? -Le pregunte molesta y llorando aún más.

-Así es...- Contesto seguro tomando mi mano -Hagamos un disturbio ¿O no quieres meterte en problemas ahora? -Me dijo divertido.

¿Disturbio? Bueno...Tengo ganas de causar problemas... De meterme en líos...De olvidarme de Trent.

-¿Y que hay de Courtney? -Creo que debo saber que le pasará con su novia.

-¿Ella? Es por quien menos debes preocuparte... _También quiero causar problemas esta noche_...¿Vamos? -Preguntó cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Vamos -Aseguré apretando su mano.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!! **_**¿Que tal quedo? ¿Lindo? ¿Un asco?(ojala eso nop D:) ¿Una cosa rara? Jeje.**

**Sobre el Campamento del Terror: Actualizaré el 13 (:D).**

**Sobre Internado Wawanakwa: No tengo ideas fijas de como empezar :( así que capaz tardaré un poco X(**

**Sobre Concurso Fanon: Mmmm...Tengo que seguirlo??? :P**

**¿Me olvide de uno? Jeje ¿Leíste todo? Gracias por leer!**

**¡Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!  
¿Dejas un Review?**

**PD: ¿Votas en la encuesta de mi profile? ¿P_L_¡_Z? :D**


End file.
